Cat and Mouse
by DarkClerk
Summary: Little Vex/Kenzi action 'cause there's just not enough of that. Not sure were it fits in the shows storyline but hang in there. Should get fun and sexy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make nothing. I respect the powers that be and their copyright.

Author's Note: It's been a long time, my lovelies. I love Kenzi/Vex and there's just not enough of it so enjoy this sexy, drabbleness. It may continue. Not sure where it fits into the show's storyline.

Cat and Mouse

Kenzi drained her beer and slapped her hand on the bar for another, "Hit me, Trickster! I've got a powerful thirst tonight."

"So I see," He observed, eyeing the collection of glasses and beer bottles at her elbow. But he handed her another beer, leaning over the bar to study her, "Is everything alright, Kenz?"

She shrugged, "A-okay. Just another footloose and fancy free gal, out for a night on the town".

Alone.

Again.

Latley, Bo and Lauren were stuck to each other like glue. She made a face at the beer bottle. They were probably getting 'sticky' right this very moment. Not that Kenzi minded, she told herself. It made homegirl happy and a happy Bo was a win in Kenzi's book.

But. . . she got a little tired listening to the up close and personal through the paper thin walls of the clubhouse. A girl could only wear her headphones for so long before they messed up her hair.

"Well," Trick drew back, a frown creasing his forehead, "As long as you're okay. . . "

"I'm fine, mother hen. Can't a girl get Friday night wasted on her favorite barstool without a cross examination? Is this a bar or the inquisition?"

Finally, he smiled, "This is a bar but- this is Tuesday".

"Pfththth!" Kenzi waved a hand and took another drink, turning on her stool to face the rest of the bar.

Tuesday. You wouldn't know it by looking at the Dal. The room was full, Fae in every corner. Drinking. Laughing. Comparing tails.

Her gaze back-tracked and she watched the two figures for a moment. Yep. Comparing tales.

That was a new one.

The girl's eyes continued to wander over the room. She watched a young couple, oblivious of the crowd as the pressed themselves into a corner. Wrapped so tight in each other's arms, they looked like they could melt into one person. She glanced away, surveying the crowd again. The whole place seemed sex-charged tonight. The young couple was just one of many, going at PDA like it was an Olympic sport.

Kenzi's breath caught in her throat, beer bottle halfway to her lips. What if she had stumbled on to some kind of weird, mating season, sex orgy, thing? Like the Fae version of Pon Farr?

She swiveled back toward the bar, muttering to herself, "Is everyone in the _universe _getting laid but me?"

"Well," A dark form appeared at her elbow to lean against the bar, "if it's a romp you want, darling. I've got time." Vex offered her a cheeky grin, dark hair falling over his eye.

Kenzi's lip curled, "Tempting," she answered dryly, taking another pull at her beer before abandoning it, "But I think I'll pass."

She frowned at the empty shot glass near her hand. Things were starting to get fuzzy. Maybe it was time to go home.

But a glance at the clock told her it was only ten. The noise level at home would still be unbearable.

In that case, it was time for another drink. With no bartender in sight, Kenzi pushed against the stool, stretching to reach over the bar and grab a bottle. Draped across the wood, the move brought her perfect ass into full view and Vex's smile went from antagonistic to predatory.

When the stool beneath the girl wobbled, he reached out and caught her at the waist. Even through the heavy material of Kenzi's corset, Vex's hands felt strong and steady. He helped her ease back down, "Be careful, would you?" He demanded, before snatching the vodka bottle from her hand and setting it firmly out of reach, "The succubus would kill me if I let you die falling off a bloody barstool."

Kenzi settled into her seat, pushing her hair off one shoulder stiffly, "I can take care of myself."

The smirk returned, "That's not what you were saying a moment ago. Maybe, you should reconsider my offer." He draped a hand across the back of her stool, smoky eyes fixed on her face, "Think about what you're missing," He leaned in, so close Kenzi could feel his warm breath against her ear. He smelled like . . . cinnamon and whiskey and leather. He whispered, "My nubile young frame disguises _years_ of experience."

Kenzi's hand tightened around her glass as she glared at the wood of the bar. He was mocking her. _Toying_ with her. The poor weak human pet.

She was sick of being seen as powerless.

But she hadn't been Bo's best friend for so long without learning a few things.

Lips curving softly, Kenzi glanced up at him through her lashes, "Oh, Vexie,"she chided. Reaching up, she toyed with the top button of his shirt. He stilled, as tightly secured as the button fastened just under his Adam's apple.

"What makes you think," the button slipped free of it's hole and her thumb grazed the skin at the hollow of his throat. To her surprise, he swallowed heavily but she continued, her voice a soft rasp, "that I would ever be interested," Her hand moved down to tug gently at the second button. His shirt parted again and his eyes turned black, like the space between the stars, "In a murderous, amoral," Her fingers left the buttons to trail down his chest. She could feel the cool smoothness of the silk and the warmth of his skin underneath it. One fingertip slipped beneath the band of his pants and he shifted on his feet as she pulled at his belt. Was he moving toward or away from her? She couldn't tell. "dark Fae, sociopath like you?" Abruptly, she let go and his waistband snapped back into place.

Vex blinked like he was shaking loose the effects of a spell but before he could move, Kenzi was gone. Off the stool and through the door, nothing but her satisfied laugh to fill the space she left behind.

As the Mesmer watched the door close, a slow smile spread across his face.

This would be fun.


End file.
